Rainy Night Confessions
by Guyana Rose
Summary: Puck's constant pursuit of Shelby prompts Quinn to tell the woman how she really feels about her. She's presently surprised to find that Shelby feels the same way. Girl!peen Quinn.


**A/N:** I felt the need for some Quinn & Shelby loving. Currently unbetaed.  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

The cold rain slaps harshly against the window pane as Shelby peers out of her sixth floor condo living room window. The dim street lights below and flashes of lightning allow her just enough light to view Puck's retreating form. It was a mistake to sleep with the boy; she knew that and thought it even while they were in the middle of doing it. After it happened she might not have ever thought about it again, but Puck became attached and kept bringing it up; kept trying for a repeat performance. She'd had no other choice but to shut him down, hard. He's looked up at the window she's peering out of a couple times on his slow shoulder-slumped walk to his truck. She knows he's hoping to catch a glimpse of her; but her living room lights are off and the darkness shields her well behind her curtain. He drives off and she releases a breath she was unaware of holding.

In her mind she's closing the door on her little tryst with Puck; to her the issue was honestly closed right after it happened, the boy just couldn't take a hint. A miniscule voice whispering in her thoughts says she simply may be trading one student for another. She didn't want to think about that; but it was true regardless. Things were different with Quinn though. They actually connected on more levels than just physical attraction.

Beth likes Puck, but Shelby can tell her little girl connects more with her other mother. Beth has said as much; as well as a two year old can say anyway. Their start was rocky, but now Quinn's around all the time. So much so that she has a parking pass to get into Shelby's garage; which is really a good thing because her conversation with Puck might have taken a turn for the worse had he seen Quinn's car parked outside while he was here a few minutes ago. He's been jealous of the time Shelby gives Quinn for some time now. He had wanted to see Beth before he left, but Shelby had lied and said the girl was sleeping and she didn't want to chance waking her up. The lie wasn't meant to keep him from seeing Beth, but to keep him from seeing Quinn who was in Beth's room reading the girl a bedtime story.

There was nothing between Shelby and Quinn, nothing more than Beth. Unless you counted the times they would pass each other in the halls at school; small glances and shy smiles and the occasional brush of hands that sent jolts of electricity shooting through Shelby's body. Or counted the times when a suspicious and jealous feeling would completely overwhelm Shelby if she saw a random boy standing too close to Quinn. Or the many times their lives seemed to be so oddly domestic. Quinn came over for dinner almost every night; she even helps Shelby cook half the time. Some nights Quinn would sleep over in the guest room; Shelby is very thankful that she replaced the bed in there after her indiscretion with Puck. They would both tuck Beth in at night, take the girl to daycare in the morning, then both head to school; Shelby to work of course and Quinn to class. On most Saturdays they spent the day as a family, Judy included; Beth adores her grandmother.

It all quickly became very routine. And now that Shelby is really thinking about it she knows she's in trouble. She feels for Quinn, deeply. She takes a deep breath and continues to watch the rainfall. She finds the sound of the rain soothing and it helps to calm her mind; even though it does other things to her body. She knows she should probably look away and stop the feelings fluttering around her core but, she can't help herself. She hears footsteps behind her but she doesn't turn.

Quinn wonders what Shelby is so deep in thought about. She's been watching her at the window for about ten minutes now. The living room is dark so Quinn's eyes can only make out the other woman's silhouette, but the flashes of lightning that spark every other minute or so give Quinn glimpses of Shelby's face.

Quinn's grown up a lot this year mainly thanks to her family; her mother, her daughter, and Shelby. Shelby. Quinn's heart flutters every time she thinks of the woman. She loves her; she's in love with her. She's been trying for awhile to not feel what she does, but a conversation with her mother a few weeks ago made her finally accept her feelings.

"_So when do you plan on telling her?"_

_Quinn turned around to see her mother approaching. Her face turned red, knowing that she'd been caught staring. Shelby's in her mom's backyard with Beth and she's wearing a bikini; who wouldn't stare. Judy playfully bumped Quinn's shoulder as the younger blonde tried to hide the shame showing clearly on her face. It wasn't her fault; it was that time of the month again and her not so little companion that showed up for a week every twenty eight days has a serious thing for Shelby. That's her excuse and she's sticking with it._

"_Not sure what you mean Mom."_

"_Oh stop that. I know you far better than you'd like to think young lady. Let me rephrase the question then. What's stopping you from telling her? And don't you dare act like you don't know what I'm talking about."_

_Yup, she was caught. No way out of this one._

"_I just … I think … I don't think she'd have me."_

"_Why?"_

"_She's," Quinn paused and takes a breath. Shelby doesn't know that she knows about Puck. She doesn't want her mother to think ill of the woman; but she doesn't want to lie to her mother either. "She's kind of already … tried with another student and I don't think she was very happy with herself for doing it so … I don't think she'd do it again."_

_Judy contemplated Quinn's words before responding._

"_A failed attempt with someone else doesn't mean she would reject you Quinn."_

"_Maybe but, weren't you both like in the same class in high school?"_

_Judy chuckled._

"_Yes dear we were but as they say, age is nothing but a number; unless you're being a creepy pedophile that is. You however, are eighteen and legally an adult so if the age difference is really your only problem, it's a rather lame excuse Quinn."_

_Quinn chuckled at that. She knows it's a lame excuse, it's really the fear of rejection that has stopped her from simply grabbing the brunette and kissing her breathless._

"_It's not my only excuse. There is the issue of my monthly body change..."_

_Judy cut her off before she could even add on to that thought._

"_You'll never know if you keep making excuses Quinn. There's a few things you learn to recognize with age, one big one I think is you become an expert at reading people. You may have blinded yourself to it, but I see the way she looks at you. She loves you too Quinn, it's literally written all over her face. But something else that comes with age is you get more and more stubborn so she's likely never going to utter a word. If you don't say anything, someone else could come along and you could end up losing her. And that would be a shame because I actually like this one; she's a good match for you. So toughen up and kiss her already I want more grandkids."_

"_Seriously? You're just trying to pimp me out so you can have more grandchildren. Do I even get to graduate high school first or even finish college?"_

"_I never said I didn't have alternate motives along with seeing you happy. And please, thanks to your sperm donor and his infidelities we're rich, who needs school."_

"_Nana!" Beth called._

_Quinn gaped at her mother's response. "Rude!"_

"_Coming dear," Judy answered her granddaughter and stuck her tongue out at Quinn as she walked away._

Quinn's feet start to move as she tucks her memories away. She hesitates for just a moment as she stands behind Shelby. Instead of thinking she simply goes on instinct. She closes the gap between them and wraps her arms around Shelby's waist.

Shelby's momentarily surprised by Quinn's boldness but she leans in to the embrace entwining their fingers and pulling Quinn closer. Quinn's lips move and gently brush against Shelby's neck before placing a small kiss just behind her ear.

"She's waiting for you. Her eyes are droopy but you know she won't fully shut them until we sing."

Shelby smiles, Beth rarely goes to sleep anymore without a lullaby duet from her moms. She turns in Quinn's arms and catches the blonde's eyes when lightning strikes outside. Moments go by and lightning strikes again. Shelby's eyes focus on Quinn's cherry red lips and before she can think and stop herself, she lets her instincts guide her. Their lips meet in a solid embrace and it feels like the most natural thing in the world to be kissing Quinn.

A quiet groan reverberates in Quinn's chest as their kiss deepens. Shelby's tongue feels like velvet against Quinn's; her mouth moist, warm and inviting. She wants to rip their clothes off and have her way with the woman right here and right now, but they have a sleepy two year old blonde to attend to. So she curbs her appetite and pulls away trapping Shelby's bottom lip between her teeth as she does. Shelby moans at the action and wraps her arms tightly around Quinn's neck, burying her face against the taller woman's neck.

"Thank you," Shelby whispers.

"For what?"

Shelby raises her head, reaches up and places a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I needed that," Shelby says as she pulls Quinn towards their daughter's room.

"Then I have to thank you too."

"Why?" Shelby asks as they reach the lit hallway.

Quinn stops and turns Shelby so they're standing face to face.

"Because I needed you."

Shelby feels her heart melt. She gives Quinn a quick peck on her lips before they enter Beth's room. Twenty minutes later they both kiss the girl on her rosy cheeks and leave her to her slumber.

Shelby walks out of the room first; Quinn's eyes glued to the sway of her hips. Shelby finds herself back at the living room window.

"You like rain don't you?" Quinn inquires as she reclaims her spot standing behind the brunette; this isn't the first time she's seen Shelby stare out at the falling water.

"I do," Shelby starts but then gasps at the feel of Quinn's mouth claiming her neck, "probably for more reasons you think though."

"Then tell me," Quinn says between her intakes of Shelby's flesh.

"You'll laugh," Shelby speaks through a gasp as Quinn tongues a sensitive part of her neck.

"I promise not to," Quinn replies.

"It … mmm … it makes me … rather horny," Shelby barely gets the words out; Quinn's hard and pressing in to her backside.

Quinn shivers at Shelby's admission. She's never heard of rain affecting anyone like that before; she finds it intriguing.

"Why?"

"I suppose it's the whole being wet thing. It's strange I know."

"Different, but not necessarily strange."

Quinn can't stand it anymore. She turns Shelby around and presses her against the wall next to the window. They're lips collide haphazardly. Quinn's left hand grips Shelby's thigh as the brunette brings her leg up and around Quinn's waist; Shelby's hands are buried in blonde tresses. She moans as Quinn's right hand palms her breast and squeezes a pebbled nipple through her shirt. Quinn's hardened sex is grinding flush against Shelby through their jeans. In the back of her mind Quinn thinks they'll have to stop soon so she can explain; but Shelby doesn't seem bothered at all.

Before Shelby really registers the removal of clothes, they're both naked from the waist up. Somehow they make it to the couch and Quinn's mouth begins to devour Shelby's flesh. Shelby's lost in the feel of broad strokes from Quinn's tongue and nips from pearly teeth; she's sure she'll have a few hickeys in the morning. When her jeans and lace underwear seemingly disappear in to thin air she has a thought to stop and move them to her bedroom. If Beth were to crawl out of bed and walk in - granted it's dark, but if lightning happens to flash - they wouldn't be able to hide. But then Quinn's tongue is inside her and she can't think; she can barely breathe.

Quinn had intentions of going slow, but her baser instincts are in control; she's happy to see Shelby doesn't seem to mind. She buries her tongue in Shelby's dripping heat and feels herself dizzy with want.

Shelby tastes like perfection exploding on Quinn's taste buds. She moans and feels herself dizzy at the taste. She flattens her tongue and takes a long slow lick from Shelby's opening to her clit. She laps at the swollen bud a few times before she traps and grips it with her lips.

"Ooh fuck right there."

Shelby's voice sounds foreign to her ears as she moans. Her tanned fingers grip blonde tresses as she climbs to ecstasy. Every flick of Quinn's tongue over her engorged clit sends shards of pleasure barreling through her body.

Quinn's never done this before, but she's known for a long time that she wanted to with Shelby. So she took a cue from Rachel; she researched. Judging from the moans and gasps she's hearing fall from Shelby's mouth, she's learned her studies well. She twists and flicks her tongue a certain way that makes Shelby's grip on her hair tighten; she repeats the move several times. Shelby's thighs start to quiver and Quinn's sure her head will be sore in the morning.

Shelby can barely control her breathing or the sounds stumbling out of her mouth. Her hips are moving faster and faster in time with Quinn's manipulations to her clit. She feels it building from the top of her head and the tips of her toes. She can't control her shaking legs or her bowing back.

"Fuck ... Quiinn baby … oohh…"

Quinn moans when she hears Shelby say her name. The vibrations from Quinn's moan are all it takes to send Shelby crashing. The brunette manages to remove one hand from Quinn's head so she can grab a pillow to cover her face. She makes it just in time. Behind her clenched eyelids she sees stars exploding. Her core quakes and expels gushes of warm liquid on to Quinn's chest. Muffled broken curses and screams reach Quinn's ears as she takes in Shelby's essence.

"Holy ssshhh … aaahhhhh fuuu … ungh…"

Quinn buries her tongue in Shelby's quaking slit. Shelby's hips continue to roll, riding Quinn's tongue through her aftershocks until she unexpectedly sends herself over the edge again. Her hand that was holding the cushion returns with an almost smack to Quinn's head.

"Aaahhh fuuck yes."

Shelby's voice is deep as her fingernails dig in to Quinn's scalp. She almost growls the words. It takes a few moments for the quaking in her core to settle. She tries to sit up but her body is not in its original position. She slides down on to Quinn's thighs and kisses the blonde. Hungrily; greedily. Quinn kisses her back with equal intensity though her movements are somewhat slowed. The hardened pulsing flesh trapped in her tight jeans aches to be free. Shelby reaches down and squeezes Quinn's shaft through her pants. She fumbles with Quinn's belt as she rises and begins to pull Quinn up and toward her room.

"Bedrumph … nmow."

Shelby barely gets the words out through their kisses. She somehow manages to close and lock the bedroom door once they're inside. She falls onto the bed and brings Quinn down with her. Her bedside lamp is on its lowest dimmer setting so her room isn't as dark as the living room is, but still isn't very lit. It's just light enough for her eyes to go wide when Quinn stands and shimmies out of her jeans and underwear. Quinn's member is bigger than Shelby expected.

Its not really the length - she guestimates Quinn's about seven and half or so inches - it's how wide her shaft is. Two inches is pretty thick, Shelby's had guys that size before; Quinn is at least close to twice that.

"What the hell do you feed that thing?"

The words are out of her mouth before she can even form them properly in her mind. Quinn chuckles, although a pink blush makes its way up her neck and to her cheeks.

"Nothing actually. It's pretty much been locked up for the past eighteen years."

Quinn starts to feel a bit self conscious as Shelby continues to stare.

"Can't imagine why."

Shelby almost whispers the words. She can't fathom how Quinn hid such a large part of her body under sun dresses and Cheerio uniforms. She honestly can't think why the girl would want to - perhaps when Quinn was a child yes she could understand but not now - with all the repressed women in this town. They would fall all over themselves if they knew; Quinn could have her pick. The brunette continues to stare. She has a small amount of worry that she won't be able to handle it. But then Quinn's kneeling between her parted legs and then Quinn's on top of her and Quinn's kissing her breathless and grinding her thick hardness against Shelby's leaking cunt and the only thing she can think now is…

"I need you inside me."

Quinn shivers when she hears the words spoken hotly directly in to her ear. She bumps the head of her shaft against Shelby's clit before lining up against her opening.

"I'll go slowly if you need me to."

Shelby shakes her head and claims Quinn's lips again before she replies.

"If it's all the same to you, we can do slow later. Right now, I want you to fuck me."

Quinn's eyes darken when she hears those words. Without another thought the blonde thrusts forward. Shelby gasps and her back arches as she tightly grips the sheets. Quinn sinks in inch by inch. Shelby is devilishly tight around her large girth; she almost loses it that quickly. There's no almost for Shelby; she cums as soon as Quinn bottoms out inside her.

"Aaaaahhhh fuuuck!"

A few tears escape the corners of Shelby's clenched eyes and Quinn kisses them away. She waits until most of the quivering around her cock subsides before she moves again. It's not long before Shelby's thrusting back against her. Their movements are almost carnal. It's all kiss swollen lips and grunts and nips of teeth and moaned curses and nails raking over sweaty skin that slaps loudly together. When the heavy wood headboard begins to bang against the wall Shelby has a brief worry of having cracks to repair & getting her soundproofing redone.

Quinn feels herself quickly getting closer and closer to the edge. She doesn't want to stop; doesn't want this to end, she tries her best to hold off. Shelby notices the change. Quinn's movements become jerky and her breathing seems more off by the second.

"Don't..." Shelby tries to say something, but the words don't all come out.

"Trying." Quinn misinterprets what Shelby wants to say. She thinks the woman is telling her not to finish.

"Don't ... ahh fuck ... don't hold back baby ... mmmm ... cum inside me."

Quinn's dam breaks as soon as the breathy words leave Shelby's mouth. She screams her release. The feel of Quinn's seed spilling inside her kicks Shelby over the edge and she cums hard around Quinn's twitching cock.

Quinn's surprised to feel herself getting hard again almost immediately after her orgasm. That usually doesn't happen; she attributes it to her finally being with the woman she's fantasized about for months now. Shelby seems to still be recovering when Quinn slowly exits her body; she sighs at the emptying feeling. Quinn stares down at their bodies and marvels at the mingling of thick milky strands of sticky liquid that lingers between their bodies and keeps them connected. The same liquid dribbling out of Shelby's womb catches her eye next. Quinn swipes at it with her index finger then licks the moisture. Hints of salty sweetness explode on her tongue. The taste of them together turns her on even more.

"I think you may have sprung a leak," Quinn says as she swipes her finger at Shelby's slit again.

Shelby leans up and rests on her elbows as she peers down at her nether regions. Her body feels like jello and her pussy won't stop throbbing; or leaking it seems.

"That's your fault. You should fix it."

Quinn pushes Shelby down and kisses her, long and deep. They don't break apart until breathing becomes a problem. Quinn pulls away and positions Shelby on all fours in front of her. She showers Shelby's back with kisses before she slides inside her leaking opening. She starts off moving slow until Shelby bucks back against her; she takes the hint and speeds up.

"Ooh baby like that."

Quinn's grip on Shelby's hips is bruising as she pounds into the woman. She notices every thing along the way. The movements of muscle under Shelby's skin; the arch of the woman's back; the way Shelby's core flutters around her shaft; Shelby's deep breathy moans and broken words; the way Shelby's ass jiggles. It fascinates Quinn. She's dreamt about this; fantasized about having Shelby this way and many others. But actually being here, living her fantasy, she finds there is no comparison; the real thing is far better than any fantasy she could have concocted.

For some reason the blonde's mind flashes to a post she saw come across her tumblr dashboard the other day. Five ways to win a woman's love: hold doors-check; tell her she's beautiful-check; make her laugh-check; be confident-check; smack her ass & pull her hair. Everything on the list is crossed off but one. She smacks Shelby's ass and moans at the extra tight squeeze she feels around her cock.

"Fuck!" Shelby barks.

Another smack and Shelby's pitch jumps half an octave.

Quinn reaches up and tangles her fingers in Shelby's silky locks then jerks her head back while delivering another smack.

"You like that?" Quinn's voice is deep and thick with lust, she barely recognizes it.

"Yes! Fuck yes! Uhh don't stop!"

Quinn's thrusts speed up and she hits a spot inside Shelby that makes the brunette's eyes cross.

"Fuuhh … right there Quinn fuuck … don't stop."

Quinn's grip on Shelby's hair gets a little tighter; her smacks to Shelby's heated flesh get a little harder. Quinn doesn't stop. Not until Shelby's screams reach a perfect high f and are echoing in her ears and they both collapse from the force of their orgasms. Shelby's eyes close when her voice abruptly goes quiet. Parts of her body still twitch underneath Quinn as the blonde allows her body to fall slightly to Shelby's left.

Upon further inspection Quinn sees that Shelby's knocked out. The blonde's a bit disappointed because she could go at least one more round, but her ego doesn't let her feel too disappointed for long. She thinks up a way to wake her sleeping beauty. She gently turns Shelby over on to her back then positions herself between Shelby's legs. She finds Shelby's scent positively intoxicating. She licks around the brunette's opening, moaning at the taste of their blended juices, and then she attacks Shelby's clit. She holds the bundle of nerves hostage between her lips and assaults it with her tongue. Soon enough she sees her plan is working.

Shelby feels herself coming back in to consciousness. She's not sure how long she was out for; hell she's barely even sure of her own name right now. Her muscles seem sluggish as she tries to move. Her eyes slowly open when she feels herself being held in place. She looks down and sees a blonde head between her legs. That's when the fog clears. The pleasure rolls through her body as her head falls back to the bed. Her hips jerk forward; she's close. Her hands make their way to Quinn's head and hold the blonde in place as her orgasm takes over. She pulls Quinn up and devours her mouth.

"You're going to have to let me return that favor," Shelby says when Quinn kisses her neck.

"Maybe some other time," Quinn chuckles through her reply.

Shelby pushes on Quinn's shoulders until they've both rolled over and she's straddling Quinn's thighs. She slides her wet cunt along Quinn's hardened shaft.

"You never did fix that leak. I think you made it worse."

"You might be right. I could try plugging it again, just in case."

"Mmmm, my thoughts exactly."

Shelby kisses Quinn as she guides the blonde's cock to her entrance. She grinds slowly up and down Quinn's shaft; magnifying every delicious thick inch moving in and out of her body. Their kisses are just the same; slow and purpose filled. Brown eyes lock with green as they approach climax. Shelby's hair hangs down around their faces like a curtain shielding them from the world. When the dam breaks, Quinn rises up enough for her arms to circle around Shelby's waist so she can hold the brunette in place. She can't stop her eyes from rolling back in her head. Shelby doesn't fair much better. Her head hangs back as she grips Quinn's shoulders. Her mouth opens in a silent scream.

Shelby has enough energy in the end to get them under a blanket and completely turn off the nightstand lamp.

Hours go by and a horrible high pitched ringing noise assaults Quinn's ears and pulls her out of her slumber. Shelby stirs in her arms as the sound seems to get louder.

"What is that?"

Shelby reaches Quinn and smacks the top of her clock. The wretched noise promptly stops.

"Alarm clock," Shelby replies as she gets comfortable again.

"But it's Saturday."

Shelby chuckles at Quinn's sleepy voice.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to get me and an extremely energetic toddler that can't sit still to save her life when she knows she's going to spend the day with her nana looking cute for you?"

Quinn smiles at that.

"I've seen you fresh out of bed before Shelby and you always look cute to me. You never needed to do anything special."

"Never really thought you noticed."

"I always did. I actually had to try really hard not to stare most of the time."

"What changed last night then? I mean, graduation's only a few months away and you're going to be leaving soon aren't you?"

Quinn's eyebrows crinkle at Shelby's question. She really hadn't told many people about her early admittance to Yale yet.

"Will told me," Shelby answers Quinn's unspoken question.

Of course; Schuester never really could keep his mouth shut.

"I haven't decided whether I want to really make the move yet."

"It's Yale Quinn, how can you not go?"

"Yale doesn't have my family," Quinn sighs, "I probably wouldn't miss my mom because she said she'd move; well, to New York anyway."

"Really? She never seemed to be the big city type," Shelby states.

"Yeah, I think she's going through some midlife crisis or something. She seriously told me she wants to find some cute young girlfriend to spoil. When the hell did she even start liking girls?"

Shelby laughs for a few moments before she replies.

"She was in some of the same circles I was when we were younger so I'm pretty sure she's always been bi."

"I guess so." Quinn shrugs her shoulders, "I'm sure she'll enjoy her adventures being some chick's sugar mama. But, I have to take my whole family in to consideration and that means you and Beth too. Quite honestly as much as Mom wants me to go to Yale I think she wants me to knock you up more and…"

Quinn stops talking as she realizes for the first time they didn't use any protection last night.

"Hmm, did she actually use those words?" Shelby asks.

"Not necessarily those words but close enough, and I didn't wear a condom last night. That was irresponsible of me."

"I suppose it was irresponsible of both of us. But you still haven't answered my original question. Why now?"

"I guess it just felt like the right time; what with you being all wet and bothered by the rain and all. Weirdo."

Shelby smacks Quinn on her shoulder even as she laughs at the blonde's comment.

"I didn't hear you complaining so what's that say about you?"

"Point taken. I also really didn't like the idea of Puck still thinking he has a chance with you. He might be upset when he finds out about us but he'll get over it."

"I sincerely hope so," Shelby says with a sigh that makes Quinn feel worried.

Minutes go by in silence.

"Shelby?"

"Yes?"

"Would you consider ... would you and Beth come with me?"

Shelby considers Quinn's question before answering.

"Honestly," Shelby shifts her body so she's resting her head on her hand looking down at Quinn, "I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"W-what? Why?" Quinn wasn't expecting that answer.

Shelby turns away and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Quinn, you're young. And your life is going to be hectic enough when you start college. I'm not sure you realize what you're actually asking ... just like Puck." Shelby stands and starts to make her way to the bedroom door.

Quinn's heart begins to race as she sits up in bed. Her eyes follow Shelby's movement in silence. She's unsure of what to say and too much in shock to move.

Shelby puts on her robe and walks to the kitchen. The words had hurt her to say, but she figures severance now will be a lot less painful than it would be later on. Later on, when Quinn finds someone her own age and Shelby is left to explain to their daughter why her other mother isn't around as much anymore. Shelby gets a bottle of water from the fridge and makes her way to the couch, taking sips as she goes. She's not sure how long she sits in the dark before Quinn's kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"I'm not Puck, Shelby," the blonde whispers.

"Quinn..."

"I know you're scared, but I promise you, I know exactly what I'm asking."

"You think you know what you're asking Quinn. What am I going to tell our daughter when you decide you don't want to play house anymore?"

Quinn reaches to Shelby's right and turns on the lamp sitting on the end table. She wants Shelby to see how serious she is.

"You won't need to tell her anything because I'm not going anywhere. This isn't just playing house for me Shelby. This is it for me; you're it for me."

"You're eighteen."

"And damn near a genius. I'm top of my class and I got early admission in to Yale. And ... I love our beautiful daughter. I love you. I love the time we spend together. You can not tell me that you don't feel the exact same things I do when we're all together. The only thing I can ever think about when I leave you two is how much time I have to fill before I'm with you again. This was never just going to be a one night stand for me and you're not just another notch on my bed post. I'm not just playing house. Please don't push me away."

Quinn's eyes are brimming with tears. Her stomach twists in knots as she waits for Shelby to respond.

Shelby takes a deep breath as she stares in to Quinn's eyes. She can tell the blonde is being sincere, but she still has her doubts. Any number of things could happen that would result in them being torn apart. Shelby doesn't want her heart to be broken, and even more important, she doesn't want Beth to be caught in the middle. But she can't deny her feelings for Quinn any longer, nor did she really want to.

Shelby slides forward until she is sitting on the edge of the couch. She pulls Quinn closer so the blonde is snugly kneeling between her thighs. She kisses Quinn softly then rests her forehead against the blonde's.

"Is that a yes?" Quinn whispers.

"Yes," Shelby replies.

Quinn kisses the brunette. Deeply and slowly; she pours every drop of love she feels for the other woman in to that kiss. Shelby moans as they break apart.

"Don't start anything you're not going to finish Quinn."

"Who says I won't finish?" Quinn smarts as she stands and pulls Shelby back to the bedroom.

* * *

Judy pulls up in front of Shelby's condo with a sly smirk on her face. She has a key to Shelby's place, just like Shelby has a key to her house, and she plans to sneak in and get Beth for the weekend. She got the feeling late last night that perhaps her daughter and Shelby could use some alone time. Her smirk fades when she notices whose truck is pulling up behind her.

"Noah, is everything okay?" she asks as both drivers exit their vehicles.

"Morning Ms. Judy, i'm doing okay I suppose thanks." Puck replies as they begin to walk up the path that leads to Shelby's building.

"What are you doing here? Did you and Quinn switch weekends and neglect to tell me?"

Judy didn't want to pry, but Puck being here just didn't set well with her.

"No nothing like that, I just wanted to check on my girls before they got a start on their day that's all."

Judy's hand jutted out to the side, affectively stopping Noah in his tracks.

"Your girls?" she asks as she turns to face him.

"Well yeah. I mean, we're kind of going through a rough patch now but we'll get through it."

That's when it clicked in Judy's mind. Puck was Shelby's past dalliance that Quinn didn't want to name. And it seems the boy has deluded himself in to thinking that he's actually in a relationship with Shelby.

"Noah, whatever rough patch you think you're going through, you need to get over it quickly; because the only person going through it is you."

"No, you don't understand…"

"Oh I think I do." Judy cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say. "For all the antics I've seen you get in to growing up Noah, I know you're a smart boy. Since when does a one night stand equal a relationship? Especially to you? And don't you dare give me that look or try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about. There's only two things bored housewives do in Lima; shop and gossip. And last I heard the pool boy still gets around. So, are you still chasing her because you genuinely care about her or is your ego just hurt because she's probably the first of your conquests to deny you a second helping?"

Judy was right, Noah is smart. Smart enough to know that he didn't want to end up like his dad; he didn't want Beth to grow up hating him. He needs to settle; even if his definition of settling still includes seeing other women. Shelby and Beth were like the perfect ready made family. He just needs to convince Shelby of that.

"I care about them both, especially Beth," he truthfully replies. "I want Beth to have a family."

"And you think she doesn't already? I don't doubt that you care for your daughter Noah; I know you have since the very beginning. But deluding yourself in to thinking that you and Shelby have this imaginary relationship isn't going to do you any good. You're already a part of Beth's family, you're her father, and nothing can change that. If you want Beth to continue to have a good opinion of you, do yourself a favor and leave Shelby alone; you'll only end up getting yourself hurt."

Puck sighed as he took in Judy's words. He knew she was right. If he kept trying to press his advances, Shelby could deny him visitation; she'd have every right, and then Beth would grow up resenting him because he'd be absent from her life. And like Judy said, he was smart. Part of the reason he'd been pushing so hard lately is because he knew he had competition.

"Are they together now?"

Judy doesn't need an explanation of what Puck is asking. She doesn't want to say much because she honestly doesn't know much yet, but if confirming the boy's suspicions helps him move on then so be it.

"As far as I know they're not, yet. But I can assure you that they are well on their way to finding each other."

"Okay," Puck takes a deep breath and nods as he rests his hands in the pockets of his jacket, "as long as they're happy. Thanks for the talk Ms. J, I appreciate it."

"Anytime, and I mean that Noah, anytime."

Noah smiles at the older woman. His own mother is never really around much for the life lesson talks. He doesn't blame her; she works hard to support him and his sister all by herself. It's just rough for him trying to get through things sometimes so he genuinely appreciates Judy extending a hand to him; there are few adults in his life that have.

"I'll remember that Ms. J. See ya later."

He walks back to his truck feeling much lighter than he did walking to the vehicle last night.

Judy makes her way upstairs and stealthily lets herself in. The condo is quiet save for a few barely there muffled noises as she creeps to Beth's room. It doesn't take her long to pack an overnight bag for her granddaughter. To keep the girl from waking up too soon she simply slides Beth's coat on over her pajamas. She scribbles a quick note and leaves it on Beth's pillow then exits the room with Beth and the overnight bag in tow.

She can't help but stop when she's in the hallway. The noises floating in to the hall from under Shelby's bedroom door are quite … attention grabbing. Judy doesn't linger, but she does giggle on her way out.

"That's my girl," she speaks quietly to herself as she locks the door.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
